nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Sariel
Sariel & Tarmiel vs. Estarossa is a battle between Sariel and Tarmiel of the Four Archangels, and Estarossa of the Ten Commandments. Prologue As Estarossa arrieves the battlefield persecuting Derieri in order to take her Commandment, he releases Evil Hound, wrapping the Search-and-Destroy Force with his Hellblaze flames, isolating Derieri and Elizabeth. After a few words between them, Elizabeth sends Estarossa in flight with her Ark, being then confronted by Sariel and Tarmiel. Battle As Estarossa provokes them by reminding them how he killed Mael, Sariel and Tarmiel unleash their Shunenbukaki Seijin over him but Estarossa forces his way through their attack and slices them both in the side with Killing Saucer. As their both bodies are covered in darkness and falling to the ground, light pierces through the black shells, and they re-emerge unscathed now with their original suits. Estarossa claims that they are able to show their hatred before him yet are unaffected by his "Love" Commandment due to the Supreme Deity's divine protection against the Commandments. Tarmiel ponders on how he was able to kill Mael, to what Estarossa claims that simply he just was stronger, while he pierces the Archangel chest. However, Tarmiel melts into water by the effect of his Ocean Grace while Sariel giggles at the futility of the demon attack attempts. Estarossa attacks him, but his arm is bounced off being cut all over as the Archangel uses his Tornado Grace. Estarossa clums if that is all that his Grace is capable of, to which Sariel decides to show its full power blowing him with several and powerful wind gusts. Then both Archangels trap Estarossa in a separate dimension created by their Graces, rendering him unable to break out. As Estarossa falls into the ocean, they claim their vengeance is fulfilled as Estarossa is torn apart by Enlil no Tenbatsu, a technique combination of their Graces, that will disintegrate him down to a molecular level to the point where no demon could regenerate. Out of desperation, Estarossa absorbs Galand's Commandment of "Truth", causing him to possess two Commandments at the same time, giving him enough power to break free from the alternate dimension. The both Archangels returns to the battlefield claiming to have defeated Estarossa. However, he reappears at the battlefield, with half of his body covered in darkness, surprising the Archangels, saying that only someone with the same power level as theirs would be able to break free from their dimension. Estarossa quickly knocks Tarmiel off, after embracing him and using his darkness to prevent Tarmiel from using his Grace to liquidate his body. Estarossa tries to hug Sariel, but he creates a wall of wind that crushes his body, affirming that he does not mess with demons. However, Estarossa manages to break his wall and break all his bones in a hug. Sariel gets rid of him by using his Tsunzaku Kamakaze to split him in half, surprised at his increased power. After Tarmiel uses his Ugatsu Mizubashira to pierce Estarossa, Sariel claims that it is over. However, Derieri claims that Estarossa has absorbed Galand's Commandment, surprising Sariel. Estarossa, having recovered, claims that even with two Commandments, he can not defeat the Archangels and has no chance of defeating Meliodas. He proceeds to absorb Monspeet's "Reticence" Commandment, causing him to go through a second transformation, instantly incapacitating the two Archangels piercing their bodies. Estarossa tries to proceed to take Elizabeth for him, with Guila trying to protect her. However, her Shot Bomb have any effect. Diane and King intervene blocking his way with Diamond Shield and attacking with Chastiefol, but Estarossa easily breaks through their techniques and slash Guila's chest. Sariel and Tarmiel reappears to attack, but Estarossa quickly incapacitates them again spinning and slashing them with his darkness arm-blades. Elizabeth shouts to stop them, and then she gives herself up to Estarossa to avoid more bloodshed. After telling everyone to keep Derieri safe, Estarossa then takes her away to the sky. Aftermath As Elizabeth is taken, King decides to move on to rescue her. Sariel and Tarmiel, having recovered their original bodies, heal Guila's wounds and joins King. Derieri also comes along, and the four goes in search of Estarossa while the rest reasumes the way to Camelot. References }} Navigation Category:Fights Category:Sariel Fights Category:Tarmiel Fights Category:Estarossa Fights